


Watching Him Sleep [a drabble]

by RangerGiselle



Series: Drabbles & Shorts [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sleep, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerGiselle/pseuds/RangerGiselle
Summary: Norah is happy to let Anders sleep.This is based on my take on Norah the barmaid, who I made the main character of my fic, Confessions of a Kirkwall Barmaid.  She's a bit more than your average waitress.





	Watching Him Sleep [a drabble]

This morning, I get a rare treat. Anders is always up before me in the mornings, but not today. Today, I get to watch as the changing light of dawn plays over his relaxed features, his chest rising and falling with his breathing. He's been so serious lately that seeing him calm like this--almost boyish--is so endearing. It reminds me why I fell in love with him in the first place. I consider reaching out to touch the silky locks of his hair, but think better of it. No, this moment is too precious to risk losing it.

 


End file.
